Present and Future
by sonamy123
Summary: They went to the past to change the future.


Present and Future

**A/n I don't own Inuyasha or Young Justice.**

**Year 2056**

In a abandon building was 9 kids 4 girl, 5 boys. The two oldest at 15 a boy with black hair, wearing a black body suit with a blue bird on it and had a domino mask covering blue eyes, the girl with long black hair, blue eyes wearing a tux jacket, white dress shirt, white gloves, black shorts with tights and black high knee boots. Their names are Nick and Mary Grayson son and daughter to Richard Grayson and Zatanna Grayson, hero names Blue Knight and Wizness. Next was two others at the age of 14 a boy and girl the boy with red hair, green eyes, wearing a white body suit with a red lighting bolt on it the girl had blonde hair, gray eyes, wearing a red and yellow archer suit with arrows on her back. Their names William and Kelly West son and daughter to Wally and Artemis West, hero name Quick and Arrow. Next a boy age 12 with black hair, wearing a red body suit with a black bird on it with a domino mask covering blue eyes. His name is Matthew Drake son to Tim and Stephanie Drake, hero name Red Bird. Next a boy at the age 6 with black hair, blue eyes wearing a blue body suit with a red 'S' on it, black leather jacket, and fingerless gloves. His name his Christopher Kent son of Conner Kent, hero name Super-Ace. A girl age 5 with brown hair, green eyes, wearing a purple body suit with black boots. Her name she Emily Logan daughter of Garfield Logan, hero name Shifter. Next two others a boy age 12 and a girl age 5 the boy had black hair wearing a black boy suit with a white bat on it and had a domino mask covering blue eyes, the girl had long black hair wearing a black body suit with a yellow bat on it and a domino mask covering blue eyes. Their name are Souta and Kagome Higurashi-Todd son and daughter to Jason Todd and Kun-Loo Higurashi, hero name White Bat and Miko. "Guys it time for us to go to the past and help Bart stop the Reach. " said Blue Knight "But what about when we get there they are going to question who we are." said Arrow "Yes that is true but we are just going to tell them the truth just not about the future till it time to tell them." said Wizness "Okay everyone get into the time machine." said Blue Knight Everyone got into the time machine and Blue Knight type in the year 2016 and they were gone in a flash of light.

**Year 2016 **

Bart had called everyone to the Mount Justice. Bart was pacing back and fourth then stop to look at his watch. Some people was getting impatient and then Beast Boy asked Bart "Bart why are we all doing here?" Bart stopped his pacing and looked around the room Bart took a deep breath. "I called all of you today to tell you people from the future is coming to help with us with the Reach." The room was silent no one said a word until Cassie said "Why are people coming to the future to help us?" Bart then said "Because we need help and they can help us." Megan said "Are they apart of your team in the future Bart?" "Yes" said Bart Then out of no where their was a flash of light everyone in the room cover their eyes when the light went down everyone saw 9 people standing outside a time machine. Bart then said "Guys you made it!" Quick said "Of course we made it." "Okay I think we should introduce ourselves." said Blue Knight "My name is Nick and this is my sister Mary were 15 my hero name is Blue Knight my sister Wizness are parents are Nightwing and Zatanna". Nightwing and Zatanna looked at each other and blushed but smile. Quick and Arrow went next My name is William and this is my sister Kelly were both 14 my hero name is Quick my sister Arrow are parents are Wally and Artemis. Wally looked at them and smile. Red Bird was next "My name is name is Matthew I'm 12 my hero name is Red Bird my parents are Robin and Stephanie." Robin looked at Matthew with small smile. Next was Super-Ace "My name is Christopher Kent I'm 6 my name hero name is Super-Ace my dad is Conner. Conner looked at Christopher with shock on his face "How?" asked Conner Christopher then said "I was frozen in ice that until you found me and adopted me." Conner nodded and gave Christopher a smile. Shifter went next "My name is Emily I'm 5 my hero name is Shifter my dad is Beast Boy", Beast Boy had a wide smile on his face. Last was White Bat and Miko "My name is Souta I'm 12 and my sister Kagome is 5 my hero name is White Bat my sister Miko are dad is Red Hood." Red Hood looked at them with wide eyes. "So now that everyone introduce themselves lets talk about the Reach.

**A/N**

**Red Hood is in this story and turn good. Everyone know about Artemis and Kaldur.**


End file.
